Get Out Alive
by Areikoto
Summary: What happens when young Kagome's life tumbles down around her? Will she survive? InuxKag Songfic


A young woman with her back to a wall. Her chocolate eyes drifted to the reflective silver blade in her hand. She sighed as she said," How did I get in this positison? How did this happen?" She looked at the wallet laying next to her and saw pictures of her and her friends hanging out and being happy, she said," I"m not the Kagome I once was." Then she started to remeber how she had gotten in this position.

~Flashback~

Kagome sat on a large couch, consoling her best friend, and said," Sango, it will be okay soon. You'll find another man who loves you." Sango looked at Kagome and said," Thank you Kagome, for being there for me." as she wiped tears from her cheeks. Suddenly the phone started to ring and Kagome got up to answer it. Sango watched and saw Kagome's eyes go wide as she ran out of the house.

Sango yelled," Wait, Kagome, whats wrong?!" as she ran after the frantic miko.

Kagome yelled just one thing and kept running," Inuyasha!"

No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away

Kagome arrived at the street where Hojo had told her Inuyasha was and saw a figure laying on the ground in the distance. She ran to the figure and saw silver clased with crimson. Kagome fell to her knees next to the person and held his head in her lap, not fearing the blood that surrounded him. She noticed a single bullet wound in his chest and crimson pouring from it. Kagome said," Inuyasha! Inuyasha, please wake up!" as she lightly shook his shoulders. One of the two crimson stained dog ears on his head twitched as he weakly opened his eyes. Golden honey met warm chocolate as he said," Please do-don't cry, Kagome. I kno-know we don't ha-have much time so ple-please listen. Try to get aw-away as so-soon as poss-possible and ne-never look back. Do-don't tru-trust any-anyone with you-you're life."

A tear fell from Kagome's eye and landed on Inuyasha's cheek as she said," No, you're going to be with me! You're going to survive this! You're not a weak human like me! Please don't leave me Inuyasha, I love you!"

Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life

Inuyasha smiled weakly as he said," I'm no-not going to be he-here for mu-much lo-longer so ple-please don't try to esc-escape from the pa-past be-because it will al-always find you. No-now ple-please run from th-this pla-place. You ha-have to ma-make it out al-alive." Then he closed his eyes as Kagome stood up and started to back away. She turned and ran as tears fell from her eyes.

~Time Skip, One Week~

Kagome was sitting on her couch and said," Why? Why did he get taken?" Suddenly the phone rang and when she answered it she heard Hojo on the otherside.

He said," Kagome I'm sorry I have to tell you this. Sango is going to kill herself." Kagome gasped as Hojo told her where Sango was. She hung up the phone and ran out of the house with tears running down her cheeks as she said," No, not again."

This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me

Kagome arrived to her friend's house and ran in. She looked around, franticly looking for her "sister". Then she found a figure laying on the floor and ran over to the person. She saw it was her best friend whom she considered a sister. Kagome fell to her knees next to the figure and said," Why Sango? Why sis you do this?"

Sango weakly looked at Kagome and said," I'm so-sorry Kagome. I was too we-weak to de-deal with Mi-Miroku."

Kagome said," We can still save you. Let me call an ambulance and they'll save you!"

Then she said  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life

Sango weakly put her hand on Kagome's shoulder as she said," No, it too la-late. Ple-please get out of he-here and li-live." as her hand fell to the floor limply and her eyes closed. Kagome noticed that on Sango's arms there were quiet a few cuts going up her arms. Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she ran out of the house and into the busy streets.

~End Flashback~

Kagome sighed as she said," I'm not the once happy teen I was last month." as her chocolate eyes moved back to the silver blade encased in her small hand.

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside

Then Kagome's hand started to shake as she put the cold steel blade to her wrist. She said," If I go on living I'll just grive myself to death. I miss my friends and wish I was with them."  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
She looked at the sky and said," Or will I end up lost in darkness for the rest of eternity, never to see my friends again?" as she pushed on the blade as hard as she could. She pulled the blade up her arm and then dropped the blade as her eyes rasied to the sky. She smiled slightly as the young girl drew in a last breath and closed her eyes.  
~Kagome's POV~  
I looked around and noticed I was in a misty place. I stood up and started to explore when I heard a familar voice say," Kagome." I turned around and saw all my friends standing there. I saw Miroku standing next to Sango with both of them smiling and I saw Inuyasha right infront of me.

Inuyasha smiled and said," Kagome, I wanted to tell you this but didn't have enough time. I love you, Kagome."

I smiled and ran to him as he embraced me in a gentle hug. I said," I love you too, Inuyasha. I always have." as she tightened her grip on Inuyasha. He smiled as Sango and Miroku led the couple to what was going to be their house for the rest of eternity.

A/N

I wrote this story over two months ago. My coputer moniter broke and I couldn't get this up but here it is, the Get Out Alive song fiction. Please review and tell me what you thought and I'll have more soon. I counted my stories and I had over 52 but this was the only finished one. So yeah, review and such.


End file.
